


Scars

by Military_Brat_01



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Brat_01/pseuds/Military_Brat_01
Summary: She didn't want anyone to see but she was breaking.
Kudos: 1





	Scars

She hid them from the world. No one would understand why an eighteen-year-old girl would have marks form an arrow or a sword littering her body. They won’t understand why she wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, images of her brothers laying beaten in a pool of their own blood. Fear for her sister as she dashes among the fallen, healing those she can, racing in her veins.  
It became easier after a while to hide and deny it all. If it was a story or a game, then maybe the dreams would go away, maybe she could live her life. Maybe….  
But she never could, the scars on her body would never let her forget.  
Then they died and she didn’t have to deny it to them anymore, yet it opened a new wound. They died and the nightmares returned. She cried out in the middle of the night to the only one she knew could help.  
Suddenly she was seeing the great lion everywhere. Lions were on all the statues, on every building. She could feel the call of Narnia pressing on her, the sound of every horn was a roar calling her home, if she listened close enough it sounded like her name. Yet, she was still trapped in England. It made her want to scream.  
She finally broke down and went back to where it all started. The professor welcomed her back with open arms and tears in his eyes. He was glad to see her accepting Narnia back into her heart. He gave her tea and asked how she’d been. Everything came pouring out of her, all the lies and struggles she had told and gone through over the years.  
The professor gave her a knowing smile and told her that the door was still in the last place she left it. With tears blurring her vision, she reminded him of what he said last time Lucy had tried to go back through, that they wouldn’t be able to go the same way twice. He winked and suggested that he thought the great lion would make an exception for her this time. Something had to have called her here.  
She ran. Her feet carried her down the halls and into the spare room. Memories swirled around her. All of them laughing and smiling together in the Golden Age, growing up and ruling over the land side by side, as they should have always been. Even Caspian’s face appeared before her, as if taunting her.  
Leaves crunched beneath her feet and sunlight shown around her. Her knees hit the ground and through her tears she could see the ever-steady lamp post.  
“Susan, my daughter.” A deep voice spoke, and she let out a gasp, snapping her head around to look.  
Peace entered her heart, and everything settled inside of her. “Aslan.” She breathed out fixing her eyes on the lion.  
“Welcome home dear one.”

Author’s Note: If you want to read more of my work check out Phoenix Letters by Kate Walsh, on Amazon!


End file.
